Ice Cream
by Museless Fool
Summary: It all started with ice cream. A smutty sequel to 'Diary'.
1. Ice Cream

_Disclaimers: Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and its respective studios.2. If things of a sexual nature offend you, including the depiction of a lesbian relationship then this story is not for you. 3. If you are too young to be reading an M rated story then please remove yourself from the vicinity of this smutty tale. Thank you kindly. _

_A/N: So, today I realized it's been aaages since I wrote a lemony story-a whole year actually! I thought, "I must remedy this at once!" And here we are. Enjoy. ;) _

* * *

Ice Cream

Ami could feel her entire mouth go dry. Whatever moisture had been in her body had decided to make a mad dash to her southern parts and she couldn't blame her body one little bit. No, if anyone was to blame then it would be Makoto. It was all Makoto's fault. Not Ami's reaction, not the ice cream or the spoon which it was being eaten with. Ami's dilemma had started the moment she happened to glance over at Makoto in the midst of eating her vanilla ice cream. _Wait_, Ami's brow knitted into a small frown, eating was too plain a word for what Makoto was doing. The brunette captured another spoonful of ice cream, lovingly taking the bite of frozen treat in between her cold-pinkened lips. When the spoon emerged sans ice cream, the tip of Makoto's tongue darted out and licked her upper lip, starting from one end to the other before continuing down across a plump lower lip. It happened within seconds of course.

But in Ami's mind, the scene may have taken a minute, or two minutes. Or maybe it was an eternity. Yes, she was betting(even though typically she was not a betting woman), the entire thing may have occurred in an eon; slowed down to stimulate and titillate until she was reduced to a simpering puddle on the floor. And all of this was happening only because the tall brunette had run into her at the library on her way out. Makoto's expression had brightened considerably upon spotting Ami. And although Ami had a few errands to run, mostly involving shopping she allowed herself to be talked into having ice cream with the brunette. There was no way she could have resisted spending time with Mako, not when thoughts of the woman was practically taking over her brain. Now she was sitting across from Makoto at the Fruits Parlor Crown.

_Watching Makoto eat is exquisite torture. _Ami squeezed her thighs together and almost moaned out loud when Mako's tongue made its appearance again.

"Earth to Ami!" Makoto's voice pierced through the fog of lust that enveloped Ami.

"Huh?"

"You're dripping," Makoto said, pointing to Ami.

"How did you know?" She responded frankly; Ami didn't think her thoughts were so apparent. Or the state of her body. Her desire for the brunette seemed endless even after they had started dating two months ago. All because Makoto had carelessly read her diary. Not that Ami was complaining. If the woman hadn't done so Ami might still be struggling with mustering up her courage to tell the brunette how she really felt.

Makoto's eyes widened and a flicker of desire shone in her emerald eyes before it was hidden by amusement. "I was referring to your ice cream." She pointed again and Ami looked down to see a puddle of her mint chocolate chip ice cream forming on the table in front of her. Her spoon was tilted sideways giving an excellent reason why none of it remained on the utensil.

"Oh!" A hot blush suffused her face. At this rate Makoto was going to think she only had sex on the brain. The mortifying thought didn't make her any less aroused however. She still wanted Makoto badly. And now that the woman knew she might as well just cut to the chase.

"Are you free for the rest of the afternoon, Mako? What happened to work?" Ami inquired in a straight forward manner. Makoto usually worked on Thursday afternoons which was why she hadn't been expecting to see her. She took a nearby napkin and efficiently wiped up the mess though she conceded the table would still be sticky in that particular spot.

"As a matter of fact, I am free. The manager said I didn't have to go in today and when I called Usagi she conveniently mentioned where to find you." Mako answered with her chin in the palm of her hand. Her green eyes were glued to Ami's face and she could practically feel the caress of the brunette.

"So meeting you at the library-" Ami deduced.

"-was no coincidence," Makoto completed the sentence with a smile. She pushed her ice cream away, "forget about that right now though. I'm no longer hungry for ice cream." She licked her lips again although no trace of vanilla remained. Her smile transformed into something more lascivious.

_Now you're just being wicked, _Ami thought. Makoto smirked at her, seeming to read her mind and Ami longed to wipe the expression away and replace it with a gasping and panting brunette beneath her. She stood and hung her bag over the left shoulder. When she turned and walked away toward the exit she was confident the brunette would follow.

Makoto didn't disappoint but appeared by her side without missing a beat. They exited the senshi hangout and began their short walk to the bus in silence. Although Ami was self-conscious about holding hands in public she did not mind the accidental brushes of their hands although she was beginning to think they weren't so accidental after Makoto gave her a lingering stare. Now that she actually felt the woman's skin her need was deeper. Soon it would begin to feel as if it were a bottomless well of arousal. Every so often there was a whiff of Makoto's scent and it was driving her wild.

While waiting for the bus the brunette stared at her mouth and Ami bit her lower lip unconsciously. Makoto's smile flirted with her but underneath it she could see want. It was reflected in the brunette's eyes. If the area was deserted she might have risked a kiss but the daytime streets of Azabu Juuban were perpetually crowded.

When the bus arrived Mako used the crowded vehicle as an excuse to stand with their bodies pressed close to each other. Ami did not mind a bit as she remembered how it felt to finally lay next to each other, skin touching skin. Unless they were being incredibly blatant Ami welcomed any contact from Makoto. Occasionally their hands bumped together and Makoto would trace a finger along Ami's thumb to the inside of her palm causing Ami to almost moan out loud. A flush covered her face throughout the entire ride as her body temperature rose. She was getting wetter and finding it harder to breathe calmly while Makoto appeared unaffected. To exact revenge on Makoto's teasing she shifted her leg which was pressed against the tall woman's with the hope it affected her. A glance up at the brunette's face showed the flaring of Mako's nostrils. Elation filled her as she saw the woman was not completely impervious to her attack.

The bus went over a small bump and the passengers standing were rocked to one side. Lightning quick Makoto used the excuse to support Ami by placing a hand around the small woman's waist. Which then somehow ended up on her hip. Ami drew a quick breath when she felt the touch of Mako's fingertips on her skin under her shirt. Adjusting her bag to hide the tall woman's activities, she glanced around hoping no one saw Mako' hand disappearing up the side of her shirt. The passengers were oblivious and she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Makoto..." She warned though her tone was soft.

The tall woman looked at her innocently, her eyebrows raised, "Yes?" Her fingers continued to caress the bare skin of Ami's hip, stroking up and down gently until the area felt super sensitive. She could feel her nipples hardening and was glad she was wearing a padded bra for once.

"I can't-," she whispered. If Makoto continued there was no way she'd be able to hold back. It was very possible she might have an orgasm on the bus if Makoto did not stop. She felt vexed in these situations, Makoto seemed to always be in control. She thought back to their first time. Surprisingly she had been the one on top then and Makoto had been so deliciously vulnerable in her hands.

She squirmed and bit her lips to prevent a moan from passing her lips when she felt the hot breath of Makoto caress her ear and part of her neck, "Hold on just a bit more. We're almost there."

A sigh of relief left her lips when their stop was announced and the brunette withdrew her hand. Somehow they made it off the bus without arousing suspicion and Ami took off at a brisk pace towards her apartment. Once again Makoto caught up and fell in step with her easily.

-x-x-x-

The door closed behind them and this time it was Ami taking the lead instantly by grabbing ahold of the brunette's head and pulling her down for a searing kiss. There was no chasteness involved as Ami's tongue plunged into Makoto's mouth and parried with the brunette's tongue. Mako gave as good as she received, following Ami's tongue with hers when it retreated. Back and forth they went, their hands around the other, Ami clutching at Makoto's shoulders and arms and back. There was no need to hold back now; their moans filling the entryway of the apartment.

She sighed in pleasure when Makoto's hands brushed through the strands of her short hair and teased her scalp. A gasp parted her lips when Makoto gently tightened her grip in Ami's hair and withdrew her mouth only to bend lower and place her mouth against the column of Ami's entire body felt incredibly sensitive and and the pleasure seemed to converged wherever Makoto placed her lips. She rained kissed on the pale arch and Ami barely managed to say, "Ah-no marks, Mako..."

The brunette pulled back with some effort, her eyes were wild with desire and her voice rough, "That's a shame. How about where no one else can see?"

Ami nodded, shivering with want, unable to speak. Makoto dropped to her knees before her and Ami had the fleeting thought that she was glad she wore a skirt today before Makoto's calloused hand landed on her right shin, glided up past her knees and lifted her skirt. Her eyes darkened as she gazed upon Ami's most intimate spot which had now completely soaked her underwear. Makoto's hand went behind Ami's knee, lifting the leg and the shorter woman grabbed onto the brunette's shoulders. Ami gasped again as Makoto placed her mouth on the inside of Ami's thigh mere inches away from her most sensitive area.

A kiss, followed by a lick of Mako's tongue before the woman began to suckle the skin of Ami's inner thigh.

"Aaahh, Mako-"

Ami's hands tightened, her fingernails digging into Makoto's shoulder as she shuddered in ecstasy. She was disappointed when she longer felt Makoto's mouth on her. The brunette released her leg and stood, "Shower?"

Ami nodded her hands immediately venturing to the waistband of Makoto's jeans. Makoto peeled her thin shirt off and stepped out of the pants which Ami had unbuttoned and unzipped. She gasped in surprise when Ami's fingers brushed over her underwear and discovered the brunette's wetness. A smile of joy grew on Ami's face; it happened every time she encountered physical proof of how much Makoto wanted her.

Makoto kissed her then, while opening the buttons of Ami's shirt. Ami slipped out of her skirt and they made their way to the bathroom discarding pieces of their remaining clothing along the way. As Ami adjusted the temperature of the shower Mako stood behind her, placing kisses on the back of her neck and her shoulders. Calloused fingers traveled over her naked hips and down the front, teasingly through the small tuft of blue hair without going any lower.

"Aaahh...Mako-why do you always tease me so?" Ami placed her hands over Mako's, delighting in the feel of the woman against her. She could feel the plumpness of the tall woman's breasts, the nipples hard little nubs that caressed her back. She stepped under the spray of the water, turning to face Makoto whose hands immediately glided down to massage her rear.

"Because I love to see your reaction, Ami," Makoto replied huskily before giving her a deep kiss. Reaching up between their bodies Ami filled her hands with the globes of Makoto's breasts while her fingers tugged and teased the buds that adorned them. Makoto moaned into her mouth, the woman stiffening when Ami gave her nipples a light pinch.

"Ah! Ami!" Makoto cried, though she did not seem particularly against the pinching.

Ami smiled wickedly and continued her assault, "That was in response to your behavior on the bus."

Makoto said nothing but nipped her collarbone, bent lower and lapped at one of Ami's breasts before sucking the little peak into her mouth. Ami's back arched and she moved onto the next, lavishing attention on the woman's chest before Makoto dropped to her knees again. Her arms wrapped around Ami's rear, supporting the smaller woman and Ami automatically lifted her legs and wrapped them around the brunette's shoulders. She held on tightly, her upper back supported by the shower wall and a cry left her lips when she finally felt Mako's tongue stroking her aching center.

With each stroke and lap and lick of Makoto's wonderful tongue, Ami could only cry out one thing and that was her girlfriend's name. Her cries and breathless moans echoed loudly in the tiled room. Her muscles tightened as the brunette drove her closer and closer to orgasm.

"_Mako! Ma-ko,_" She panted the brunette's name as Makoto continued to sample her as if Ami was the most delicious flavor of ice cream. She felt delirious with pleasure as the orgasm hit her. Her body shook and shivered and she could no longer keep her eyes opened. Even the spray of water felt overwhelming as it massaged her sensitive body. She was still having aftershocks when she slid down into Makoto's strong arms.

Her eyes fluttered open to find Makoto smiling at her serenely before she closed them again. Everything was too bright, too radiant, including Makoto.

"Let's go to bed," Mako whispered as she leaned against the chest of the brunette.

She nodded, too tired to respond. She snuggled against the woman as Mako turned off the water and stood with Ami in her arms. She was humming something under her breath as she walked into the bedroom with the smaller woman. She had no idea Ami was planning on making her weep later-even if it took all night.

* * *

_Well, I was going to make this a oneshot but I felt Makoto deserves her comeuppance for torturing Ami. Look forward to Ami having her sweet revenge. ;)_


	2. Ribbons and Ice

_**Warning**__: So, for those of you who might be unaccustomed or don't like any sort of kink, I'd recommend you skip this piece. Also, if you do read it and don't like it, no complaints please. I did warn you after all. _

* * *

Ribbons and Ice

It was a curious thing, Ami thought to herself as she stared down at the ribbons in her hands. Before the diary incident with Makoto, she was not aware she might have such a proclivity. Afterward that curiousity had driven her to research the subject when she was alone. She was glad the internet made available resources which might have been embarrassing to shop for in public. The concept itself was merely a thing that didn't particularly affect her. But combine the idea of it with Makoto and it became so much more; it made her heart race. It became one more secret in her retinue of secrets. And then, one day as she passed by a fabric store, a small display of ribbons caught her eye. She bought a set of four silk ribbons, each of them five feet in length, the width one inch wide. The color was most striking especially because it was the color of Makoto's eyes.

Whenever Ami was alone and those certain thoughts began to seep in, when the hunger for Makoto came she brought out the ribbons, clasping them in her hand, rubbing the silky fabric against her cheek as her breathing escalated and her naked chest heaved. Did she feel guilty about it? Not particularly, but there was a sense of guilt of keeping the secret whenever she glanced at Makoto at times. Her fingers stroked the ribbons and she wondered again if today really was a good time to reveal her secret.

_I'll do it, _she decided, _if not now, when? _Keeping a secret was so tiresome and she hadn't found the courage to mention it to any of the senshi in private. She was very close to Rei but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to consult with the miko. She certainly couldn't ask Usagi, whose innocent demeanor repelled even a hint of such things.

Her blue gaze left the ribbons she held and traveled to the bed where Makoto lay sleeping peacefully. She was aware the brunette had been left without pleasure after teasing her earlier. After the shower Makoto laid her on the bed, slipping under the sheets with together with her and they had fallen asleep. The afternoon sun was still out, though it might have been three or four hours since they met for ice cream. Light snores escaped the sleeping woman's lips and Ami smiled.

She closed the small drawer where she kept the ribbons. Walking towards the bed, her naked thighs brushed against the other. The ends of the ribbons hung from her hands and fluttered against her belly and upper thighs, the touches ticklish. A small fire of excitement ignited in her loins. Sitting at the edge of the bed she leaned into Makoto's still form. She could feel the soft breaths of the woman as she drew closer, until her lips were practically on top of Makoto's. She kissed the brunette, gently at first but increasing the pressure until she slipped her tongue past Makoto's lips.

She paused, pulled away, waiting to see if her girlfriend would wake up. When Mako didn't, she kissed her again, her lips twice as demanding this time around. Makoto began to stir as she wakened, small moans reaching Ami's ears as she responded. Emerald eyes opened leisurely when Ami ended the kiss.

"Good morning," the whispered greeting was presented to Makoto when green eyes met hers.

"Hey," a slow smile grew on Makoto's lips before they were covered by Ami's again. The brunette was a most willing participant, opening her mouth to let Ami's tongue greet hers. A moan rumbled in her throat and vibrated against Ami's mouth. Ami responded in kind, the sound indicating only a small fraction of the pleasure she felt when kissing Makoto. She kept her hands behind her back, away from the woman, wanting the ribbons to remain hidden for now.

When their lips parted again, Makoto's lids sat low, expressing her arousal. Ami knew her face revealed the same; she could not hide it from Makoto.

The brunette lifted her head, intending to kiss Ami again but she stopped her with one word, "Wait."

"Hmm?" Makoto stilled, fulfilling Ami's request by waiting.

"Do you trust me?" Her voice held a light tremor.

Makoto broke into a sunny smile, "Of course I trust you-"

"No, I mean do you really trust me?" Her seriousness was reflected in Makoto's emerald eyes. The brunette seemed to understand immediately that Ami needed to know how much faith and trust she commanded.

"I do. I really do. I trust you with my life; I know you would never do anything to hurt me," Mako's smile returned, a gentle gesture that soothed Ami. Her shoulders, which had become tense the moment she asked Makoto the question relaxed once more.

"I love you, Makoto Kino," Ami smiled warmly before pressing her lips to the woman's quickly.

"And I love you, Ami Mizuno," Happiness lit Makoto's countenance.

"It's your turn this time. Will you close your eyes?" Ami asked softly, knowing once the words left her there would be no returning. Makoto did as she asked, a questioning expression on her face though she said nothing more.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you," Ami said as she stood.

"Okay," Mako responded, a promise in her voice.

Ami's heart began to pound in her chest as she took one of the ribbons and tied it around Makoto's right wrist securely. The other end she tied to the headboard, the strip of fabric whispering as it was pulled through loops and tightened into knots. A throb awoke in between her legs and her mouth was dry as she walked around the other side of the bed to repeat the process. She was doing this. She was actually doing this. Her anxiety rose, wondering if Makoto would reject her the moment she figured out what Ami was doing. _Better to know now than to wonder forever, I suppose. _

When she tied another ribbon around Mako's left wrist the woman did not open her eyes but she did call out nervously, "Ami?"

Bending over the bed she placed a light kiss on Makoto's lips and her fingers stroked the tall woman's cheek, "It's okay, Mako. If you really don't like where this is going just say the word green and I will stop immediately. I can do so right now if you would prefer."

Makoto's expression showed some hesitance but she shook her head. "N-no, continue."

Ami's nervousness diminished, though it did not disappear. She bent and kissed Makoto on the forehead, "thank you," she whispered. She then drew the ribbon tighter so that the brunette's left arm was a mirror image of her right: outstretched, restrained, but not uncomfortable. It wasn't just her first time doing something like this, it was Makoto's too and she needed to ensure she really did not harm the woman in any measure.

"How does that feel?" She asked as she pulled the sheet way, revealing Makoto's lean frame.

"Different...but not...bad," Mako admitted. Ami could see the tension of the brunette's form, in the taut belly muscles and powerful thighs. A small, pleased smile came to her lips when she noticed the hard peaks of Makoto's breasts: her girlfriend was turned on. Dropping the sheet aside, she stood near the woman and placed a fingertip on Mako's collarbone. The brunette squirmed but said nothing, instead letting the indrawn breath of air speak for her.

Very lightly, teasingly so, Ami's fingertip traced a path over the collarbone down to the center of Makoto's chest before spiraling up the right breast, dancing over the areola before continuing down to the muscles surrounding the woman's belly button. Mako shivered, a small gasp leaving her when Ami lightly scraped her nails across her abs. Her thighs came together and Ami knew she would not receive any objections from her girlfriend, nor would Mako utter the safeword.

"Ami..." An almost plaintive tone had entered Makoto's voice.

Ami straightened, heading to the foot of the bed, "We've only just started, Mako." Another green ribbon bound Mako's left ankle and Ami wondered how it felt to be in Makoto's position—to be restrained and at the mercy of another. That was where trust came in, she had read, one must truly trust their partner to allow themselves to be restricted in such a manner. She carefully knotted the third ribbon to the bedpost before moving on to the last. Running her fingers teasingly over Makoto's feet and calf, she smiled again when the woman shivered. When she looked up from the last knot on the bedpost she took a moment to admire her handiwork.

Makoto lay still, eyes still closed, limbs spreadeagled on Ami's bed and the sight made Ami so very wet. Excitement coursed through her, followed by an almost hyper wave of energy and she took a breath to calm herself. The brunette was beautiful beyond words, as her chest rose and fell with her deep breathing. Muscles trembled, tensed, waiting for Ami's touch and between Makoto's legs Ami caught a glistening at the juncture of the tall woman's thighs.

_Ohh, she's wet! She's so wet!_

A thrill danced through Ami at the discovery. She bit her lips to prevent herself from exclaiming out loud and moaning in delight. Instead she sat down at the edge of the bed next to Makoto. "You can open your eyes now," she instructed.

Immediately Mako stared up at her. Arousal was visible under the questioning stare and before she could ask the question Ami was speaking, her voice strict.

"Because of what you did this afternoon. It's punishment," softening her voice she went on, "I've been curious about bondage from the first time we slept together. The sight of you with your hands restrained..."

"I couldn't tell you about it though...it was too embarrassing. And I thought you might come to think of me as too perverse to be your girlfriend."

"Never," Makoto replied," Didn't I tell you I'd love all of you?"

Ami nodded, a lump in her throat. She climbed onto the bed, positioning her body to straddle Makoto's waist, her knees supporting her weight on the mattress. Once more she bent and kissed the corner of Makoto's mouth, licking the lips that opened willingly for her but she did not deepen the kiss. Sitting upright again, she rubbed a finger lightly over the woman's lips. Ami stared at Makoto, urging her to open her mouth without using words. Pink lips parted for the digit and it was suddenly enveloped in the hot wetness of Mako's mouth. The brunette sucked on her finger hungrily and she added another. Her center throbbed as Makoto made love to her fingers.

With reluctance she removed them, trailing the digits over Mako's chin, down her neck all the way to a breast. The brunette squirmed in anticipation and a groan of disappointment was heard when Ami removed the moist fingers from Makoto's body. She touched her own nipple instead, the wetness from Makoto's mouth adding an extra layer of pleasure as she lightly squeezed the peak, before she trailed down her flat stomach all the way down to her aching wetness. The wet fingers that had been in Mako's mouth glided over her clit and slid inside her easily. Her hips bucked, her eyes keeping contact with the brunette's.

Makoto gritted her teeth, her eyes screaming want as she watched Ami pleasure herself, "Ami," she panted, "Ami, let me-"

"No," Ami replied immediately. Her fingers stopped and she withdrew them from between her legs, "But-you can have a taste." She brought the fingers to Makoto's lips and her girlfriend sucked them into her mouth promptly. She was amazed at herself, amazed at the surety of her actions and calmness she felt while she teased Makoto. The heavy beating of her heart came from the excitement she felt instead of anxiety; she found no trace of the emotion remaining inside her.

Removing her fingers from Mako's mouth, her hands grasped the brunette's face, kissing the woman deeply. Makoto bucked under her and Ami broke the kiss, sitting upright again. She agilely clambered off the bed, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Ami?" Makoto asked just before Ami walked through the doorway.

"Nowhere," she answered, knowing full well it wasn't a proper response to Mako's question. She strode to the kitchen quickly and grabbed an ice cube from the freezer. Returning to her girlfriend's side right away she gave the woman a deep kiss. Makoto's tongue danced with hers, forgiving her instantly for leaving her tied to the bed. Ami would have stayed in that position, kissing the woman if not for the cold reminder in her hand. She ended the kiss, placing one on Makoto's shoulder instead before moving lower.

The brunette whimpered when Ami kissed the hardened peak of her right nipple. A cry of surprise came when Ami placed the ice cube over the nipple. Round and round, she rubbed it in a circular fashion while she captured Makoto's lips with her own. When she glided the ice cube down the mountainside of one breast and up to the peak of the other, she returned to suck the cold nub into her mouth. Makoto's back arched as the heat of Ami's mouth contrasted with the ice. She followed the cool trail with her tongue, lapping up the water from the melting ice as it settled in between the little depressions of Makoto's body and formed miniscule lakes.

The brunette's breathing was harsh, as she tugged on her restraints to no avail. "Ami, oh god, Ami-"

Makoto's words became a cry as Ami slid the ice cube directly over her clit. Ensuring that her fingers did not touch the sensitive little bud, Ami wondered if perhaps she was being too cruel to the woman. But she was not quite finished. She popped the remaining piece of ice into her mouth before traveling upwards kiss Makoto again. The woman welcomed her kiss readily, ice included. The ice melted, coolness slipping in between their battling tongues. Though Ami retained a sense of calmness, Makoto's movements became quite frenzied especially when she put her hands on either side of the brunette on the bed.

"Ami, touch me, please," Makoto gasped, "it aches-"

She complied, trailing kisses and nips down to the woman's chest. Her hands glided over Mako's upper body, lightly enough to drive the woman mad. Makoto was moaning her name, her body twisting on the bed with as much movement the ribbons allowed. Her skin was hot, almost feverishly so.

Ami paused at an underside of Makoto's breast, here the scent of the woman was stronger. She recalled how the brunette had sucked on the inside of her thigh until a mark had been left and felt an urge to do the same. She began to suckle at the soft flesh and Makoto's hips bucked in response. She knew by now Mako was dying to be touched below, to have an orgasm. She carried on sucking at the woman's flesh calmly though the throbbing between her own legs indicated her own impatience.

When she glanced at Makoto's face, the woman was flushed, her expression wanton. Her lips were parted, emitting small sounds of need. Her hands ventured lower, slipping through the auburn hairs of Mako's mound before brushing against the engorged nub. Makoto's hips rose, pushing herself closer to Ami's hand. Ami contemplated giving Makoto what she wanted for a moment before taking her hand away.

"Ami, please...please-" Makoto was hoarse as she begged. The emotion tugged at Ami, shooting straight into her heart before dropping lower into her loins. Only Makoto could affect her like this. She drew back to the edge of the bed and stared into the brunette's eyes.

"Do you want to come?" She asked coolly, marveling at herself for sounding so composed when a fire raged in her.

Makoto nodded quickly, "Yes, yes, please make me come, Ami!"

"Okay," Ami replied as her right hand traveled up and down Mako's thigh, "but on one condition."

"Anything," Mako panted right away. Her leg trembled under Ami's hand.

"You do it. If you agree, I'll untie the ribbons," she ran her nails over the side of the brunette's hip while she negotiated, "but you can't touch me."

Makoto licked her lips as she thought over the conditions of her release. It did not take very long to reach a decision, "I'll do it."

Ami smiled before drawing close to Makoto. She licked her girlfriend's chin, trailed over the plump lower lip of Mako's mouth and kissed the woman. It was quick and deep. "Good girl," she whispered before standing. Makoto's chest heaved, the hills of her breasts rising as she drew each breath of air.

Ami untied the first knot on the bedpost and the ribbon fluttered freely as Makoto's arm relaxed. She went around the bed, making short work of untying the others. The tall woman watched her without saying anything, waiting for Ami to speak.

She sat down at the edge of the bed again, her eyes meeting Mako's without hesitation, "Sit back against the headboard."

Makoto complied, sitting up and scooting back, the ribbons tied to her wrists and ankles trailing on the bed as she moved.

"Now, show me," Ami commanded softly.

Her girlfriend parted her legs and Ami's gaze immediately went to the woman's center. Makoto bit her lower lip as her right had went directly in between her legs. Her fingers slid over her own clit and she gasped, her mouth opening in ecstasy. Her eyes did not leave Ami's as she slid her fingers inside herself effortlessly. Her breath came in pants as she thrust the digits inside while her thumb rubbed against her clit. Her left hand tugged on the closest nipple. Her moans were Ami's name rising up from her throat.

Ami licked her own lips, sheer willpower keeping her from closing the gap between their bodies. Mako's fingers sped up and she began to shudder and shake, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

"_Ami, Ami, Aaa-" _

Ami was mesmerized as she took in the sight of Makoto's climax. The ribbons tied to her limbs fluttered, the brunette's toes curling as the orgasm exploded. She collapsed onto the bed, her limbs shaking every so often as the aftershocks came. Ami could not hold back anymore, she pounced on the woman, her mouth finding Makoto's.

Their arms wrapped around each other, Makoto's thigh slipping in between her legs, grazing directly against her core. She rode her girlfriend's thigh with urgency, abandoning all pretenses of poise and control. Their limbs were slick with sweat, their movements frenzied as they rocked against the other.

Later as they laid in bed side by side staring up at the ceiling, the sweat cooling from their skins, Makoto laughed out loud.

Ami made a sound of inquiry," Hmm?"

"Punishment, huh?"

"Yes," Ami said, without caring to elaborate. She was too tired. When she sat down at the Fruits Parlor Crown to have ice cream with Makoto she had no idea this would be the outcome. Not that she was complaining.

"Well, I suppose it's not too bad once in a while," Makoto admitted, holding one of the ribbons above her as she fingered the fabric, "not if you're the one doing it."

Ami blushed but she was pleased. A smile grew on her face and she turned to Makoto who also looked back at her.

"Thank you, Mako." She hoped but knew the three words were not enough to conveyed the love she felt, how grateful she was to live the life she did with Makoto. She was gathered into the brunette's arms once more and she knew the woman didn't have to say a thing in response. Because she already felt it—love and acceptance covered her like a blanket. And she was infinitely grateful.

The end!

* * *

_Well it wasn't that kinky. I don't think so anyway. But maybe a tad more explicit than my usual writings. Reviews are welcome! _


End file.
